Someone Like You
by Chernaya-vdova
Summary: My first Clintasha fanfic, I am so proud of myself :D. However this isn't my first story, so don't worry ;). R/R/R- Read, Review, Recycle! I don't want to explain it just read this, I shall post more chapter, do not underestimate this story, even if you don't think you'll like it, give it a shot, not literally, I don't want my story drunk, well enjoy and maybe I'll post more!
1. Someone Like You

**I thought while I was listening to Someone Like You by Adele that l should write this, yay my first Clintasha fanfic! I don't own Adele, her songs, or Marvel, although I want to.**

* * *

It had been years since Natasha had broken up with Clint, so why did it still hurt. Natasha, thought about this every day, but when she got an invitation to a party for Clint and his wife's anniversary, the pain reappeared like an opened sore, she tore up the envelope, with the letter inside. It hurt her that she had given up him, not that she would ever admit it to him.

_"Clint, I love you but, I think we should break up" she said._

_"What?" he replied "Natasha I love you, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, please"._

_"No, Clint I just don't feel a spark anymore between us" she said and turned to leave._

_"Natasha!" he raised his voice a little, he grabbed her arm "Natasha, I'm sorry for whatever I did to upset you, but please, don't leave me"._

_"Goodbye Clint" she tried to take her arm away from him, but he wouldn't let go. "Clint, let go of me"_

_"No, I will not let you go, not ever" he said, angry and through his teeth. He pushed her up against the wall, and had his arm up to her neck, she couldn't breathe._

_"Clint, I- I ca-nt bre-athe" she said slowly and trying to breathe, he still stared at her with a very hard death glare, and was fuming only inches from her face._

_The rest of the avengers burst open the door, and it fell to the side of the door frame, completely off the hinges._

_"We heard shouting is everything..." Tony rushed but stopped when he saw them "CLINT!" he yelled._

_Clint did not respond._

_"CLINTON FRANCIS BARTON LET GO OF YOUR GIRLFRIEND NOW!" Tony SCREAMED. _

_Clint stepped away, like as if awakening from a trance, he was shocked after he saw what he had done._

_Natasha fell to the ground and propped herself up with one hand against the wall and one to her neck._

_"Clint" she said threateningly "we, us, whatever we are, we're done" she said and took a deep breath ,stood up, and stormed out of the room. She gathered her things in a suitcase and left, she never saw him again, and she regretted that._

Natasha picked up her Ipod and started listening to a song. It had started to rain, and her along with it, her eyes, her stormy gray eyes started to pour. If looks could kill, she would have looked in her mirror in an instant, but they don't she knew that. That's why she moved out to New Mexico, so she never had to see herself, in Clint's eyes again.

Then she heard a knock at the door.

**ALERT ALERT THIS IS NOT A ****ONE-SHOT****! l promise to post more chapters before Tuesday, but I had to leave a cliffhanger, of course i did right, maybe I'll post one tomorrow**


	2. Demons

She heard a knock at the door, so she grabbed her gun and went to open it. What she saw on the other side was someone she did not expect.

* * *

"Clint?!" she said. She lowered her gun, and gave him a huge warm smile.

"Oh hey Tasha" he said and smirked. She was not expecting this.

"I didn't expect to see you today, I look like a wreck" she said.

"Then go change, I'll still be here" he said.

She ran through her drawers and changed into a pair of black jeans, a black undershirt, and a gray sweatshirt with stripes on the hood.

She rushed to cleanup a little before she let him in, and dropped her laptop on her foot with a thud, she winced at her broken toe, but she would take care of it later.

* * *

She opened the door to find him sitting outside her door in the hallway, she lived in an apartment building.

He got up and walked inside "So this is where you've been living all these years huh, not bad I'll give you that, could use a little dusting".

"Well i usually don't get visitors so I see no reason to dust, I am completely organized" she said.

"I'm not here to visit" he said and turned around.

"If you're here to apologize than get out, I don't want to hear it" she said.

"I'm not, even if I did, you probably wouldn't have accepted it, it was my fault and I was stupid" he said.

"Still are" she said.

"Besides I'm.. are you limping?!" he said.

"Yeah I kinda dropped a laptop on my foot, mighta broken my toe" she said.

"Are you ok, do you need to get an x-ray?" he rushed.

"Hey just because I quit S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't mean I don't know how to handle injuries like this, I'm fine" she said angrily.

"Ok just, try to be more careful next time alright" he said.

"Whatever Barton" she rolled her eyes "so why are you here anyway?"

"Me and uh, the witch, had a fight, a big one, and we are getting divorced next week" he said.

"Oh, do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"Just did" he said, "I don't really want to go into detail"

"Ok" she said.

"I was just wondering if I could stay here for a few days, I could sleep on the couch, she kind of kicked me out so I don't have a place to stay" he asked.

"Sure, and you don't have to sleep on my old couch I will, you can have the bed" she said.

"Thanks, but, I'm used to sleeping on the couch" he said.

"Well then tonight will be special, you'll have a bed all to yourself" she said.

"Alright I'll sleep in the bed, under the condition that you join me" he said and smirked.

She raised her eyebrow. "You are a married man Clint Barton".

"That hasn't stopped you before" he said.

She kissed him on the cheek, and they went to bed.


End file.
